


Learn to Be Lonely

by DrakkenWasHere



Category: Disney - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkenWasHere/pseuds/DrakkenWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Winnie the Pooh- "It kills you to see them grow up. But I guess it would kill you quicker if they didn't." Barbara Kingsolver, Animal Dreams @Rabbit laments.@</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Learn to Be Lonely

Learn to Be Lonely

By: DrakkenWasHere

Disclaimer: Hey, what do you know? I wrote another Winnie the Pooh fan fiction. And even odder...it's Winnie the Pooh ANGST! I don't know about you, but that notion makes me laugh. Oh wait..."disclaimer"...AHEM. I do not own the fandom. I do not own the works that I am writing the fanfiction from. I only take claim to owning a large WtP collection of books and movies. If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If you're thirsty for chicken, leave a comment.

~0~0~0~

"It kills you to see them grow up. But I guess it would kill you quicker if they didn't." ~Barbara Kingsolver, _Animal Dreams_

~0~0~0~

Life can be a very complicated experience. If one isn't careful enough, it can swallow you whole. Some tend to spend their whole existence trying to keep up with the Jones', always worried about how others live. Then there are the people who simply don't care, and have an antisocial life by choice. And even worse, still, are the one's who are put into the darkness. They had no choice, it was the cards that life dealt them. No matter what it is, it can cause so much suffering.

And suffering was exactly what Rabbit was doing.

Cruel winds were tossing and turning the snowflakes about. The weather was very raw throughout the whole 100 Acre Woods. It was as if a winter goddess was weeping, bringing the place into a sort of depressing state.

Or that could have been a certain fare haired bunny thinking too poetically for one night.

"M-maybe I sh-should go inside?" The hare stuttered the proposal to himself. He had been busying himself by protecting his carrot patch. He smiled sadly at the little plant in front of him. This was exactly what he was doing when he saved her, one year prior.

Except, there would be no Kessie to catch this time.

Rabbit sighed, he had been hurting like this for days. How was he to know that having his baby leave the nest, would make him feel so empty? While shivering, Ol' Long Ears started trekking back towards his home.

Once inside, the bunny threw his scarf onto the closest chair. Rabbit had left the fire place going, while outside, so it was quite warm. He walked over to the burning wood; orange hues and shadows flickered across his face.

"After all my hard work, I am left with nothing." Ra-Ra felt the tears wanting to come out. "Why, oh why...does this always happen to me?"

It had been a few days since the little blue bird flew south, but the hare was still feeling its sting. Rabbit housed and raised Kessie for many moons. He knew not when it happened, but he had grown attached to her. She had became less of a nuisance, and more of a daughter.

The yellow critter looked into the fire. He then began to strain his eyes. Rabbit could have sworn he saw something in the flames.

"It's...It's as if I see her standing there." The sentence came out as a whisper. "She's looking at me with those crying eyes."

It was one of his last moments with his little bird. The night before Kessie went away, they had both been grieving. She wept because she didn't understand WHY Rabbit acted so distant. He cried because he knew the reason.

"I thought that she cared about flying more than me. "

Long Ears knew that wasn't the reason now. It was evident in how she turned around, just to say good-bye. She needed to fly, just as much as she needed to eat or sleep. They were merely from different worlds. Kessie: the air, and Rabbit: the ground. Who was he to deny her that?

Rabbit sighed, "But it still hurts. The silence is overwhelming."

The creature became so use to hearing her laughter throughout the house. The sounds of chase on his dirt floors were now gone. The only noise now came from winds and the crackling of the fire.

"I forgot what it was like to be lonely..."

Rabbit knew the pain would lessen in time. But, for now, it was his world. Life could be loved alone. He merely had to relearn the lesson. Life would move on. And maybe, just maybe, he would see his daughter again.

-El Fin-

~0~0~0~

"There are two lasting bequest we can give our children. One is roots. The other is wings."- Hodding Carter, Jr.

~0~0~0~

AN: How the heck did I end up writing a Pooh story? Seriously, I was planning on it being a "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" fic. (Either that, or on "Phantom of the Opera".) Oh well, apparently this needed to come out. Meh, this is merely a drabble.

I don't know about anyone else...but the episode "Find Her, Keep Her" (from the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) is the most emotional thing ever! Rabbit's pain was so evident. Even as a kid, I knew he was suffering because she was leaving him. I got that it was showing what parents feel when their children leave the nest. Man...poor Ra-Ra.


End file.
